


Game Night

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashiwara shows up for game night a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Ashiwara pounded on the door in front of him one more time. "Open up!" he said loudly, though his words slurred. He leaned against the door and skid down it until he rested on the ground. "Kouji-san," he muttered softly.

"What are you doing at my door at two o'clock in the morning?" Saeki said as he eased the door slowly open behind Ashiwara.

"It's game night."

"No, it isn't."

Ashiwara waved his wrist at Saeki. "September 17th. That's the date we agreed on last time."

Saeki pulled Ashiwara upright roughly and pulled him inside. "Yes. But it is two o'clock in the morning on September 17th. We agreed to an evening game night. You just woke me up, and probably half of my neighbors, by screaming at my door."

"Wanted to see you."

Saeki sighed and pulled Ashiwara close to his chest. "So that meant to get drunk and pound on my door? How are you so cold, anyway?" He wrapped his arms more snugly around the other man. "Come get in bed with me to warm up."

Ashiwara stumbled several times through the process of taking off his shoes and his jacket and his tie (since drinking had happened after a go exhibition), but Saeki's hands were there to steady him at every moment and then to lead him through the small apartment. Saeki hesitated as he sat Ashiwara down on one side, but bore ahead and undid Ashiwara's belt and his pants and helped the other man out of them and his dress shirt and laid the other man down between the sheets. "Just sleeping tonight, you realize," Saeki said as he likewise stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and turned off the light.

"Want to kiss you," Ashiwara said sleepily.

Saeki slid between the sheets from the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Ashiwara and pulled him close again. "In the morning; after you brush your teeth."

Ashiwara waved an arm awkwardly toward the bathroom. "I'll go do that now."

"No," Saeki said and clutched Ashiwara tighter. "I'm comfortable now. If you move, I'll be uncomfortable. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

With a sigh, Ashiwara shook his head and wrinkled his nose at the sound his head made against the pillow. "I'm sorry," he said into the darkness of the room.

Saeki kissed his shoulder. "I'm not."

"Even though I woke you up?"

"No matter how sweet my dream may have been, they couldn't possibly have been as sweet as you." Saeki laughed. "I should have gotten you to play me anyway. I would have won easily."

Ashiwara shook his head and pulled the covers up higher as his arms curled up to hold Saeki's arm to his chest. "We did play a game tonight. For my heart. You won it."

Saeki plied his neck with a kiss this time. "Oh?"

"A very pretty girl tried to give me her number at the bar tonight. But she had one major fault."

"Was her hair not as nice as mine?"

"No."

"Did you just not want to kiss her at all?"

"No."

"Was it just that she wasn't me?"

Ashiwara grinned and clutched at Saeki's arm even harder. "Bingo. You win again."

"That's an easy game, Hiroyuki."

"Only for you."


End file.
